


Keep Pushing Me Until I Break

by Miraculous_mermaid03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I don't even know how to tag this, Its literally just angst, Like, One Shot, Swearing, but still, it only happens once, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_mermaid03/pseuds/Miraculous_mermaid03
Summary: Marinette has had enough. She knows Chat wants an identity reveal, she does; she wants that too. But she knows that it isn't safe. That's why, when Chat pushes one too many times, she snaps. She rants in a way there is no coming back from.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Keep Pushing Me Until I Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_bitter_cactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bitter_cactus/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is an idea that I came up with with one of my friends. We were talking about what we wished we could change about the show, I came up with Ladybug's rant, and this was born. It's a lot longer and saltier than I meant for it to be. Oops!  
> Anyway, comments, kudos, and some constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> I hope you like it!

Marinette was not having a good day. She slept through her alarm, which meant Tikki had to wake her up so that she wouldn’t be late, but she still had to rush to get ready. She had a test in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class, and she’s pretty sure she failed it. Chloe was bitchier than usual and Lila held Alya’s attention all day, which Adrien was absolutely no help with. She was starting to think she should just move on; he had good intentions, but she just couldn’t take his inaction anymore.  
All she wanted to do was go home, sketch for a bit, and sleep for as long as she could. She didn’t want to deal with this awful day any longer.  
Instead, she dragged herself out onto her balcony when she got home, ready to get her weekly patrol done. Why did it have to be tonight? With a call of “Tikki, spots on!” she was off. 

At least patrol went decent enough. She was exhausted by the time she made it to the Eiffel Tower, so she leaned against one of the beams near the top and decided to just close her eyes until Chat Noir arrived for them to discuss their patrols and plans for Hawkmoth. 

Sure enough, within minutes she heard his landing accompanied by a “Hello, m’lady. The weather is purrfect for a patrol, isn’t it?”

Fed up with everything else, she simply let out a groan and shot back, “We’re here to talk business, Chat, not goof around. We have to figure out how to deal with Hawkmoth.” Finally she opened her eyes and saw Chat staring back, a look of confusion on his face and one cat ear following the tilt of his head as he thought. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Ladybug considered just going home. She was the only one who took their planning seriously anyway. Right as she turned to leave, though, he voiced his question. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Ah. She must have shown how bad her day had been, though whether it was shown in her body language or lack of humor tonight she didn’t know. She let out a sigh.  
“Nothing, Chat. Just, civilian stuff. I’ll be fine. Are we gonna talk battle strategies or not? Because if not, I’m going home and going to bed.” 

Of course, she should have known it wasn’t that simple. Things never were with Chat. Instead of accepting her answer for what it was and agreeing to be serious or let her go, he pushed. He pushed in the same way he always did.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Ladybug. Even if it’s your civilian life, there’s gotta be something you can tell me! I just want to help. Or just tell me who you are! Then you can confide in me like a true partner would! What’s the worst that can happen? I’ll still love you exactly like I do now, because I know you’re amazing, but I can’t help unless you let me. I can tell you who I am first, even. Just please trust me!” 

Most nights, Marinette ignored him when he said something like this. She’d tell him it wasn’t safe, or change the subject, or do some dumb trust fall game to prove it wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. Most nights, she’d feel the same longing and try to ignore it. Most nights, she would laugh and scratch under his chin until he was purring and distracted. 

Most nights were not tonight. Tonight was the night she snapped. 

She turned to look at him, a colder glare on her face than she had ever given anyone. When she spoke, her voice sounded normal, but something in it caused him to shudder. This Ladybug was someone to never be messed with, and he knew immediately that he had messed up. 

“No, Chat. I will not tell you about my day, and I will not tell you who I am. I’ve told you before that it wasn’t a trust thing, but now it is. How can I trust someone who keeps pushing and pushing and won’t take no for an answer! Don’t you think I want to tell you? Don’t you understand why I can’t? 

“It’s not about trust, Chat. It’s about safety. Don’t you know what Hawkmoth could do if he found out? Do you think he’d care if he knew who we were? Do you think he’d realize we’re people, too, and stop, or even go easy on us? He won’t Chat! He will go after our families. He will go after our friends. He will go after us, Chat!” 

At some point, she had started to get louder and had yelled at the end of her speech. She was panting, out of breath, overwhelmed with everything she had said, but she wasn’t finished yet. 

She took a deep breath to compose herself before starting again. This time, her voice came out as a deadly whisper. “What do you think Hawkmoth will do if he finds out who we are, Chat? The thing he wants more than anything is sitting on your finger. Do you really think he’s above breaking into your house and stealing it off your hand as you sleep? He could kill your parents and laugh as you break, only to take the ring off your finger when you’ve lost the ability to fight.  
“That might be a risk you’re willing to take, Chat, but I’m not.” 

With one last look at his hurt, confused face, she threw her yo-yo and took off. The wind dried her tears as she made her way home, where she dropped to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Maybe things would be better tomorrow.


End file.
